


Special needs

by Theonya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Just 19, sucker's dream
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 1





	Special needs

**Author's Note:**

> Placebo - Special needs

Анализаторы не справлялись. Инспектору Гинозе (пусть и бывшему, кому какое дело?) пришлось который день лазить в пыльных архивах черно-белых строк о старом деле. Было плохо, чисто физически: плечи затекли, шея, голова болит, глаза чуть ли не вылезают от круглосуточного сидения за экранами. Он чувствовал себя еще одной машиной по обработке данных, а результата не было и не было. Гиноза снял очки, устало потер переносицу. Все еще никаких зацепок. Черт.  
Шаги за спиной — легкие, едва слышные в гуле компьютеров. Руки опираются в спинку стула, а ладони почему-то легли на его плечи.  
— Что-то есть, Гиноза-сан?  
Он качает головой:  
— А у тебя, Цунемори-сан?  
Она вздыхает.  
Он должен обращаться к ней уважительно, как к равной. По-другому теперь и не получается: наивная зеленая девчонка потихоньку вырастает в волчонка с довольно цепким мышлением, который способен раскатать его по полу тренировочного зала. Руки начинают нежно и сильно сжимать плечи.  
— Устал, Гино?  
Она — единственная, кто иногда позволяет себе вольность так называть. Единственная после бывшего друга, окончательно ускользнувшего на другую сторону баррикад в поисках своей правды.  
— Мы все устали, — поднимает голову вверх он и получает прикосновение мягких губ к своим потресканным, забывая о том, что хотел размять шею. В темных глазах, очевидно, отразилось его недоумение, и она оторвалась, улыбнулась:  
— Нобу.  
Конечно, совсем уж мальчиком он не был: во время обучения романы не запрещались, и он тоже не упустил шанс, ответив на теплые чувства однокурсницы, но никто из девушек не называл его по имени. Не сокращал так ласково, и это не звучало музыкой.  
— Но у тебя ведь есть Шинья.  
— А у тебя есть я.  
Он не верил своим ушам. Она снова улыбнулась и без лишних слов прижала к себе.  
— Цунемори-сан, мы…  
Окончание фразы потерялось, когда он посмотрел в ее теплые медовые глаза и растворился в них.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, Акане.  
— Не все можно понимать.  
Он перехватил поглаживающую ладонь, и девушка увлекла за собой в тесную подсобку, где обычно предпочитала отсыпаться Яей. Втащила, закрыла на замок. От нее было невозможно оторваться, она на ощупь стягивала его одежду, оставляя в одних штанах, была такой напористой и дерзкой, что у него выбило пробки в голове, и он мог только отвечать на ласки, запускать руки под юбку, стягивать узкие колготки…  
— Постой, Нобу.  
Он послушно замер, покрасневший слегка, непривычный, в кои-то веки ни капли не стеснявшийся механической руки. Она тихо рассмеялась:  
— Сама сниму — порвешь еще.  
И от повседневной уютной фразы он потерял голову полностью. На узком твердом диванчике было неудобно. Слишком жестко, потому Гиноза посадил ее сверху, кое-как развязывая галстук, продираясь сквозь кучу мелких пуговиц и целуя везде, куда попадают губы.  
— Акане…  
Она отозвалась всхлипом, огнем в медовых глазах, податливостью и теплом. Рот приоткрылся, руки судорожно наглаживали его грудь и плечи, а бедра ерзали тканью повлажневших трусиков по форменным штанам, в которых развивалась такая же бурная дополняющая деятельность.  
— А если кто придет?  
— Никого нет, Нобу, мы одни…  
Казалось, что они одни в целом мире, не только в полутемной комнате. Никто не услышит смущающего звука, с которым бывший Инспектор лижет и втягивает в рот соски, никто не увидит взаимно покрасневших щек, и только жар тела выдаст стеснение.  
Неясно, кто потянулся первым, почему она оказалась снизу. Провела по темным длинным волосам, хихикнула, ведь никому не придет в голову назвать Гинозу изящным, а ей в данный момент он кажется именно таким. Ровно до следующего момента, когда смущает и распаляет чуть ли не до потери сознания-осознания, преследующего всю жизнь, проезжаясь членом по бедру. Губы касаются губ, пряди легко щекочут лицо, а рука шаловливо щупает сквозь ткань трусиков. Хочется его до дрожи, до того, чтобы умолять об этом, но Акане не из таких, и мужчина нервно сглатывает, когда маленькая сильная ладонь заключает достоинство в кольцо из пальцев, проезжаясь вверх-вниз. Это кажется разогревом перед большой игрой, и он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтоб не проиграть, ведь слишком долго сидел на лавке запасных. Легко кусает за изящную ключицу, и она от неожиданности выдыхает. Ни одного лишнего слова, жеста, звука, все так, как хочется и должно быть. Он отодвигает ткань и дразнит, не давая почувствовать себя целиком, но она выигрывает битву, все же прорываясь, насаживаясь сама. Тихо стонет, и от удовлетворенного звука его крыша слетает с последних катушек, дает зеленый свет, волю инстинктам. Теперь они похожи на животных, только страсть, ни капли нежности. Акане тонет в темных глазах, нечаянно ловит ртом летучие пряди, ей кажется, что коллега соткан из тьмы и похоти, и ей это невероятно нравится, хочется поддаваться, принадлежать, но не по жизни, быть связанной сотней лживых обещаний, а в данный момент — быть связанной объятием крепким рук, быть покоренной и несломленной. Гиноза любит ее со всем отчаянием затянувшегося одиночества, находящего в ней отклик. Потому что она такая же, в той же степени, усталая и сильная.  
Он замедляется, вязнет в напряженных мышцах, как в трясине, движения становятся тягучими, и медовые глаза изумленно распахиваются, как и сладкие губы. Вспышка перед глазами, темные радужные круги и томное наслаждение, бегущее по каждой клеточке тела. Краем сознания она чувствует теплую чужую влагу на собственном животе, жесткий диван чуть вздрагивает, когда мужчина скатывается к ней, оказывается рядом. Проводит ладонью по щеке, мягко целует.  
Она улыбается в ответ.  
Необходимое и неизбежное чудо.


End file.
